The Female Pilots
by EinYoukia
Summary: Five more Gundam pilots have should up and they aren't getting along with the others.
1. Default Chapter

"What's up?" asked Diana.  
  
Hope didn't answer she just stared out to sea. She wonder if the would ever get to go back to the colony. They had been sent here to use their Gundams to stop the war. There was five of them Diana, Hope, Katrina, Teresa, and Mardife. Each was sent to earth on a mission they didn't know. When they first came they had to battle right away. It was a hard one but the enemy finally gave up. But still thought hope we have no mission and our leader isn't here yet.  
  
"Those Gundams we met up with sure were something weren't they?" said Teresa.  
  
"Yep. I think the one was that Wing Zero doc was talking about" said Katrina.  
  
"That dark one was Death Scythe" said Diana.  
  
"They were the one doc warned us about" said Hope.  
  
Yesterday they landed on Earth and before they new it five Gundams attacked. One of the pilots had said his name was Duo, but that was all they got. The girls stood and watched the sun go down with there Gundams standing behind them. Suddenly one of the radios started to receive a message. Hope quickly ran to it and answered.  
  
"Hello. Dr.K?" asked Hope.  
  
"Yes. You need to pack up and go to the Peacecraft's home. They are willing to take you in. Please behave yourselves. Sareah will be there tomorrow" said Dr.K.  
  
"I understand" replied Hope.  
  
"Where are we of to?" asked Katrina.  
  
"The Peacecrafts home" replied Hope.  
  
"Let's hope we don't have any interference getting there. I don't think I have enough energy to battle that group again" said Diana.  
  
"It doesn't matter. If we couldn't take them Dr.K would have kept us training at the colony" said Mardife.  
  
"She has a point. Now let's go. I think we all could use some food and rest" said Teresa.  
  
They climbed into there Gundams and took off in an orderly fashion. Each put there rockets on silent so they wouldn't disturb anything they didn't want to. The ride was quiet enjoyable and gave them a little peace. But the peace only lasted for a little while because about two thousand kilometers away from the borders of the Peacecraft's home they were attacked by the same five Gundams.  
  
"Get out of our way!" screamed Diana over the intercom.  
  
"Make us!" replied a familiar voice.  
  
"We won't let you destroy the Relena's home." said another voice.  
  
The girls continued to push through all the way to the border. Katrina was starting to wear down. Diana kept trying to explain they had been told they could come here with no progress. Teresa and Hope kept going at the other Gundams, and Mardife kept dodging the attacks.  
  
"That's enough Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. I invited them here." said Relena.  
  
They all landed next to the house. The guys came out of their Gundams but the girls stayed in.  
  
"You can come out you know." said Relena.  
  
Normally the girls had to wait for orders to leave their Gundams but nobody was there to order them so they got out. After they got out the removed there helmets and rendered Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa in complete shock.  
  
"Wow. They are all girls" said Duo as his jaw dropped.  
  
"Is that a problem?" asked Diana.  
  
"No it isn't. They just haven't met any female Gundam pilots before." said Relena.  
  
"Then they obviously have never been to our colony" said Dian.  
  
Relena shook her head.  
  
"Let me introduce you. This is Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero. They are staying here to." said Relena.  
  
The girls shook there heads showing they understood but would not make any sign of a greeting to the guys. What had they done to get stuck here with these other pilots wondered Diana.  
  
The girls had never been around men much. They had trained only with other female pilots. The colony they lived at only allowed women in the college they went to. The only time they spent with guys was at sporting events were the mens' college faced the womens' college in competition.  
  
"Why don't we head inside and eat dinner? I will have some one come out and move your Gundams for you" said Relena.  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Quatre.  
  
They went in and ate dinner but no one spoke. After dinner directed the girl to the basketball courts so the could mess around for a while. The girls had been playing for two hours and were taking a break when the guys showed up.  
  
"How about a five on five game?" asked Duo.  
  
"You think you can take us?" replied Diana.  
  
"Well yah, your girls. Guys are naturally better than girls" replied Duo.  
  
With that phrase the girls' tempers flared.  
  
"You're on!" said Diana. 


	2. Chapter 2

After two hours with the score thirty to zip the guys were getting tired. However, Duo not wanting to look like wimp insisted they keep playing. The sun was at sunset and it outlined the trees from the nearby forest beautifully. The moon was completely full and stars were starting to show their bright faces. A slight breeze blew across the fields surrounding the courts and blowing the girls long hair around. The black tar of the basketball court had started to cool down. The temperature outside had dropped as well. All in all it was wonderful out thought Katrina.  
  
"You give up yet?" asked Diana.  
  
"No", said Duo.  
  
"I think we should stop your friends look tired" Teresa pointed out.  
  
"Aren't you?" asked Duo.  
  
"No. We were trained to go weeks with only one night's sleep." replied Hope.  
  
"I think you are exaggerating just a bit. No one can go that long without any sleep. It isn't humanly possible." said Duo in a smart-alecky voice.  
  
Diana gave Duo a cold hard stare. Who the hell does this guy think he is, she thought. How dare he speak to them like that and how dare he call them liars thought Mardife. The girls gave Duo the look of death. Katrina turned round and walked off. Teresa just stared at him with a look of complete and total disgrace. Mardife took a hard look at Duo shook her head and followed Katrina. Hope sat down on a bench on the left side the basketball net.  
  
"How dare you" Diana screamed.  
  
"How dare I what" said Duo in the same tone as before.  
  
"I think you should apologize to her Duo" said Heero.  
  
"Why? What's she going to do paint my nails and perm my hair" asked Duo  
  
At this point Diana was absolutely fuming. Her fists were clenched and her knuckles had turned white. Diana's face was an unnaturally bright red. It looked as if she was going to breathe fire and smoke would come out her ears any second. It wasn't until a few seconds later Duo noticed the look in Diana's eyes and began to back off stuttering.  
  
"How dare you" Diana screamed as she lunged full force at Duo connecting her fist with his stomach.  
  
"I warned you" said Heero.  
  
"I could use some help" said Duo trying unsuccessfully to dodge Diana's other punches.  
  
"Personally I think you deserve this" said Trowa.  
  
"Diana that's enough" said Hope.  
  
"But" began Diana.  
  
"No buts. He is in enough pain already so you can stop." said Hope.  
  
Hope walked over to Diana. Hope had a soft face that never should emotion. Her voice was the same way it was sweet but she used a cross tone every time she spoke. Everyone had gotten used to her ways and were no longer bothered by her stiffness and refusal to show emotion. She reached her hand down to Duo and helped him up. After she helped Duo up she directed Diana back to the house without saying another word.  
  
The next morning Duo had bruises everywhere and had a bloody nose that wouldn't stop. He had gone through a whole box by the time he fell asleep. He guessed that maybe he should have kept his big mouth shut as advised by Heero. Man he thought that was one tough chick, but boy was she pretty.  
  
Diana was last to wake up. The room was in a Victorian style and the beds were very feminine. She hated the rooms. There is way to much frill and pink and crap she thought. Btu the windows were nice. Diana liked the huge windows. They were huge and all clear glass, evenly spaced on the wall in a motecello style. They had long white flowing curtains hanging over them. Someone had left the door between her room and an outside balcony open and the wind from outside blew the curtains inside in a flowing pattern that reminded her of the manmade waterfalls back at the colony. She walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh morning air. Below her sat the girls Gundams. Someone took off there invisfields that allowed them to travel quite far without notice.  
  
Diana's Death Star stood tall. It's black, sharp edge cape blew in the wind so that she could see the starry underside. It held its scythe straight and high and its eyes seemed to light up at her presence. Someone washed her she thought. The Gundam seemed to have been cleaned and polished for its gundanium armor shined in the sun. She smiled as she watched it sit out there. Diana was proud of her Gundam and proud to have the honor of being its pilot. She couldn't imagine life without.  
  
"What would I do without you Death Star?" she said to herself.  
  
Hope had been the first to awaken. She was always first to rise in the mornings and last to go to sleep at night. Once she got up she put on the white robes with pink and blue silk laced patterns on it. After putting on the robe she walked out and stood on the balcony watching the sun rise and shine against Angel's wings, then face. She looks simply grand Hope thought. Angel's huge wings were fully extended and shined like a true angel's wings in the sunlight. Her sword was in its sheath, which glimmered in the sun, seemed to have a fresh coat of paint on it. She stared at it long and hard until she heard someone coming to there balcony t which point she slipped inside and began to prepare medicine.  
  
Teresa was the second person to wake up. She liked to watch the sunset but stayed in her room because she knew Hope liked to watch it outside alone. Her Gundam was kneeling due to its tremendous wait it couldn't stand without a pilot. Gun Fire had the most weapons and ammunition of all the Gundams. It was painted mostly red and from the sheen it seemed to have been given a fresh coat. As the sun showed behind its head it reminded her of her life before the college. She quickly dashed away the memories they hurt to much. After an hour or so she got dressed in some sweat pants and a halter top and went running outside. She ran around the house admiring its beauty. The walls had been painted white and the windows were all motecello style. The house had several balconies and ten bay windows. She loved the mansion it was big and beautiful with lots of room.  
  
Mardife and Katrina awoke at the same time. Their rooms were on opposite ends of the house but both looked over the Gundams and had a bay window. Mardife looked out at her Gundam for a while. She watched the sun add a goldish hint to the white paint on it. The green shined bright and look fresh and polished: it almost matched the fields behind it. After about ten minutes she headed outside in a pair of jeans and a tank top. Once outside she walked through the woods till she came to a clearing. The clearing wasn't big but it was good enough; it sat by a stream that ran silently. Perfect meditation spot she thought.  
  
Katrina got up and threw on her robe and tied it. After she put on the robe and slippers se sat in the bay window and watched the sun finish coming up. As it hit Sandstorm it bounced off and created a rainbow of light. The eyes of her Gundam lit up with the light of the sun. Katrina loved her Gundam. Sandstorm had been created from what was left of her birth colony. Her family had put her in an escape pod and sent her away before they blew it up. All her family died in the blast.  
  
Heero was the first to awake followed slowly by the others. They had all been awake only an hour or so when Hope knocked on the door.  
  
"What do you want" asked Heero in an irritated voice.  
  
"To put an ointment on his wounds so tat they heal faster and better" replied Hope in her emotionless tone.  
  
"How is some stupid ointment going to make it better" asked Duo.  
  
"I don't know exactly. It is massed produced in our colony due to the strength of the people and it has always worked before" said Hope.  
  
"Ok, fine if it will really help." said Duo.  
  
"You have to remove your shirt ad put on shorts or else I can't cover all the bruises" said Hope.  
  
Hope turned around and waited patiently. Duo couldn't believe this. How did she no where the bruises were? But he did as he was told to. The process took about a half hour. Hope was almost finished when Diana came down the halls screaming.  
  
"Hope, why the hell are you helping that creep?! He deserves every bruise I gave him" Diana screamed as she walked in the room.  
  
"Chill out Diana. It is no big deal" said Hope.  
  
As before Diana's temper flared and her face got red, and her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Your using our ointment on this jerk who got what he deserved!" Diana yelled.  
  
"Diana either calm down or I will make you" said Hope with fire in her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You and what army?" asked Diana.  
  
She had done it. Either Diana had lost her mind or she was looking to get the hell beat out of her. Diana had learned a long time back if you didn't listen to Hope, she'd make you listen. Hope didn't give anyone a choice. It was always do as I say or fight.  
  
"Don't get smart with me. I thought you learned your lesson the first time," replied Hope.  
  
Hopes eyes were now a steel blue. Normally they were a cold lifeless blue that gave off no emotion, but now they hardened with anger and frustration. It was almost impossible to try and look at them. They seemed to burn your eyes if you did.  
  
"Look he got himself in the mess; you should let him get himself out. It isn't your fault he challenged me," replied Diana with frustration streaming through her voice.  
  
The two girls were equal height. They both had eyes that bore into you when you looked at them, but those were their only similarities. Diana's eyes were chocolaty brown that showed her mood; Hope's were a harsh and like blue ice when she wasn't mad. Hope's hair was almost black it was so brown except for her chocolaty colored highlights that gave it a warm look; her hair was perfectly styled a few inches below her shoulders. Diana had black hair with natural brown and red highlights; it was an inch past her waste and perfectly braded. Hope's skin was a soft tan tone, and Diana's was a deep tan tone.  
  
"We are supposed to clean up our messes. And since I knew you wouldn't clean up this, one I did it for you. You should be thanking me," replied Hope.  
  
"What mess? I gave him what he deserved," yelled Diana.  
  
"We aren't supposed to hurt anyone but the enemy Diana. You know this" Hope replied calmly.  
  
"As far as I am concerned he is the enemy," she screamed.  
  
"Diana I have heard enough. I am doing what I was ordered to do now leave or you will get hurt," replied Hope in a stern voice.  
  
Diana stared Hope straight in the face and smirked, and then she walked towards Hope until they were only inches apart.  
  
"No" Diana said with a smile on her face.  
  
That was all Hope needed to trigger her punch. She threw one and another and another straight in Diana's stomach until she doubled over. After Diana doubled over hope decided to give her another chance to apologize and redeem herself.  
  
"Give up" asked Hope.  
  
"No" replied Diana starting to get up.  
  
Again, Hope let out a string of pain. First, she brought her knee straight into Diana's head, then clasped her fists, and knocked Diana flat on the floor. Hope then stood and waited for her to get up.  
  
"Do you give up yet or do I have to knock you out," asked Hope.  
  
Diana was now barely standing. She held her head up and looked Hope in the face.  
  
"No" she whispered and then took a swing at Hope.  
  
Hope caught the swing and twisted Diana's wrist until a sickening crack echoed in the room. She had broken Diana's wrist. But before anyone could stop her Hope kicked at Diana's legs, spraining one ankle and bruising both knees.  
  
"Do you give up yet Diana" Hope asked again.  
  
"I can't and I won't" replied Diana.  
  
Hope headed in for the next round of pain.  
  
"Stop! Okay I am sorry. Just don't hit her again" cried Duo  
  
"This isn't your business. Stay out of it" Hope snapped.  
  
"But your going to kill her" Dou said.  
  
It looked like Hope had already put Diana on the edge. Blood was coming out of Diana's mouth; she couldn't stand or even lift up her head. All Diana could do was lay there on the floor covering her head with her arm.  
  
"Stay out of it" Diana said as she gasped for air.  
  
"But........." started Duo.  
  
"If I couldn't stand the pain I wouldn't have asked for it" Diana said cutting him off.  
  
"But I hate to see people getting beaten. It isn't right" said Duo.  
  
"My God! What's going on here" Relena screeched.  
  
Hope simply looked at Relena and walked off.  
  
"Are you okay Diana" she asked.  
  
"Nothing hurts me anymore. Not after living at home" Diana said smiling through her tears.  
  
"I am calling the nurse" said Relena.  
  
"Don't bother I can take care of myself" Diana replied trying to stand up.  
  
It took Dian about five minutes and much wincing be fore she stood up and began to walk out the door.  
  
"At least let me send someone with you" Relena pleaded.  
  
"No, I will......." Diana started and then began to lose balance.  
  
"Duo is going to walk you to your room and that's final. It will be a way for him to make up for the trouble he caused" Relena said firmly.  
  
"Fine. But I really don't need his help" replied Diana leaning on a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
Duo offered to let her use him as a crutch but she refused.  
  
"Look I am trying to be nice here. Why are you being so rude" he asked.  
  
"I was raised n a house were getting the shit beaten out of me was art of my daily schedule. Then I was taken away by some freaks from this Gundam College place were they train pilots. We aren't supposed to worry about pain and we aren't supposed to except help. Then pain part was easy for me form my home life. That's why they picked me" she replied.  
  
Duo went silent. He had never dreamed that someone could have that bad of a past. Beaten everyday he thought. That must have really sucked.  
  
It took a while but they finally reached the staircase. He went down ahead of her in case she started to fall. Sure enough halfway down the stairs her legs gave out and he caught her.  
  
"You okay" he asked.  
  
No answer. He lifted her up. She had passed out from all the pain. So he flipped her around and carried her to the room.  
  
"Your lighter than I thought" he said to her unconscious body.  
  
Wow he thought she is actually quite beautiful when she is a sleep. He wished she wasn't in so much pain. He decided to make her as comfortable as possible in the room. He had just began to arrange her body and treat her wounds when she woke up.  
  
"What happened" she asked in a drowsy voice.  
  
"You passed out on the steps so I carried you here" replied Duo.  
  
"Oh. I am sorry. I hardly ever pass out once I stand up. You can go now. I can take care of myself" she said rubbing her head.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay" Duo asked looking sadly at her.  
  
Her body was significantly roughed up and she looked completely helpless.  
  
"I'll be fine" she said smiling at him.  
  
It was the first time anyone had shown general concern for her pain and attempted to help her themselves. At home no one cared she was hurt. At the college if you got hurt that was your problem.  
  
"Okay. I might come back later just to make sure, ok" asked Duo.  
  
"Okay" she said smiling at him.  
  
"See you later" Duo said as he left.  
  
"Thank you" whispered Diana. 


End file.
